becauseitmustfandomcom-20200215-history
Jolen-Heli
Jolen-Heli is a Lumi-Visian Sage and governor of the realm of Invisibase. He is the father of Cardinal Pia Arrabo and the husband of Mia Arrabo. He rules Invisibase with his brother Tama-Cider and his sister Muta-Ramah. __TOC__ End of the Golden Era Sage Jolen and his siblings governed the realm of Invisibase, home of the Kal-Panyim Tribe and a peaceful and plentiful city in the clouds. This realm was coveted by the Hæysux, a race of cosmic satyrs from the realm of Caprasecks. When Jolen discovered what the Hæysux were planning, he decided to create a weapon that could kill celestial beings. His brother and sister helped forge the sword using the Fires of The Most within the Furnace of the Sages. When the Hæysux hordes came to the gates of Invisibase, Jolen slaughtered Lord Baal and his the entire army, leaving only Baal's son Dagon alive. Jolen was hailed as a hero in the cosmic community and wanted to help other realms as well. Lord Jolen knew that a realm without Universal Knowledge was a world ripe for plundering by evil cosmic forces. He and several members of the Kal-Panyim Tribe visited the realm of men in the year 3200 B.C. They touched down in the city-state of Sumer where they took the first steps into creating a Universal Library of Knowledge. Covenant With Humanity Jolen and his tribe members visited the realm of men many times before finally finding a group of faithful humans who wanted the Universal Library of Knowledge. Against the wishes of his then mistress, Jolen went to earth to find a suitor as part of his divine plan for an Information Network Messiah. On earth, Jolen told his people that a Universal Library will one day manifest on earth and that wicked men would try to take control of it to taint and restrict it's free information. For this the Lumi-Visian Sage decided that a mediator was needed on earth, to protect the Library and become the ambassador between mortal men and celestials. In the summer of 1449, Jolen-Heli visited Constantinople to finalize construction of the Universal Library. While browsing a nearby marketplace, he spotted a beautiful Moorish virgin shopping for jewelry with her sister and cousin. Her name was Mia Arrabo. The Celestial Family After courting Mia and winning her heart, Jolen-Heli chose her to be the vessel for what he would come to call "The Promised Key". Before his wedding, he took from the Vault of the Sages the Universal Powers of Freedom and Endurance. Jolen was warned by the Kal-Paniym Elders not to use Universal Powers to create offspring or he would be killed by his own child. After adding these powers to his own aura, he returned to earth and slept with his wife. In the Spring of 1450, Mia gave birth to Dindar Sahte Sofu meaning "pious-sanctimonious", but the realm of men and the entire cosmic community would come to know this half-human half-Lumi-Visian as Pia Arrabo. His Personal Representative When Dindar reached the 25th rung on the Lumi-Visian Ladder of Light, he ascended to meet with his father and was ordained, Bishop Pia Arrabo. During his journey to Denzenhut to meet with General Dyno-Might, Pia was attacked by a legionnaire of Lord Dagon. Jolen took this as an attack on the entire realm of Invisibase. Jolen gave Pia the Blade of Anonymous and sent his son off to war. Every realm Pia went to, he came in the name of his father and for the Glory of The Most. Like his father, Pia soon became well-known in the cosmic community. He became the Champion of the Sages. Jolen-Heli loved son and he was with him on all of his crusades and campaigns. Jolen noticed that his son Pia was a very proud being who wanted to be good at everything that he did. He often tried to give advice to his son, but the Cardnial thought that he knew all that there was to know in the cosmos. When Jolen's wife Lady Mia passed away, Pia was heart-broken for he knew not the pain of losing a loved one. Jolen did his best to comfort Pia, but Pia left earth and the Church he started to roam the cosmos aimlessly, trying to forget his pain. Many celestials began to question Pia's ethics; Jolen's brother Tama-Cider and his sister Muta-Ramah were wary of the young Cardinal, but Jolen believed in his is son and trusted him to do the right thing. While Pia Arrabo was away from earth, the Hæysux overran the realm within a short time period. When Pia returned to Invisibase, Jolen told him that Lord Dagon had enslaved their people. Before Pia rushed off to face Lord Moloch for control of earth, Jolen warned Pia not to fight Moloch on the physical plane. But Pia wouldn't listen. In Pia's mind, he was good and perfect and he could not fail. Jolen reminded Pia that the entire cosmic community was watching him and if he lost, he'd have to forfeit the realm and Jolen would have to take back the Blade of Anonymous, for Invisiabse's champion was a wise knowledgeable warrior with understanding, not a headstrong idiot with something to prove. Conflicts With His Son It hurt Jolen to see Pia be defeated by Moloch, but he couldn't allow his son to wield the Blade of Anonymous if he didn't obey instructions. When he took the Blade away from Pia, the Cardinal showed his true colors. He begged his father to return to earth and fight Moloch. But Jolen told Pia to focus on designing the Universal Library. After Pia stole the Blade of Anonymous to kill Moloch and his family, Jolen detained Pia and counseled him. Jolen warned his son that if he disobeyed again, he would be exiled from Invisibase and his inheritance would be given to another. Pia seemingly obeyed his father, but Jolen knew that his son was still emotionally fragile. Lord Jolen managed to put down a coup led by his son and his co-conspirators. For this crime, Lord Jolen had to separate himself from his own son. To insure the safety and security of Invisibase, Jolen removed most of Pia's inherited celestial powers and locked Pia away in the prison realm of Gavisel. Jolen hoped that Pia's aura would be purged of the evil that tainted it so that Pia would be free of Lord Dagon's hold. No Fury Like a Mistress Scorned Little did Jolen know, his former mistress had formed a secret alliance with Pia and became his only inside contact to his home realm from which he was banished. The Magistrate set Pia free, but told Jolen that the Hæysux did it. Jolen had cast aside his mistress to marry Mia Arrabo and the Magistrate never forgot what he had done. Nonetheless, Jolen knew that he was doomed to die by his son's hand and if that was to come to pass, he had to make certain that Pia would never sit on the throne of Invisibase. To insure this, Jolen secretly chose his own successor, a cleric who would bring honor and loyalty back to Invisibase, a Champion who would beget Peace and Order and bring about a new era for the realms of celestials and mortal men alike. Jolen-Heli Gallery Jolen-wins.jpg|Jolen OWNS FTW. Jolen-mia.jpg|Jolen courts Mia, 1449 A.D. Dindar-born.jpg|Jolen's son Dindar Jolen-blade.jpg|Jolen bestowing the Blade. Pia-begs-jolen.jpg|Cardinal Arrabo, the butthurt crybaby Jolen-face-palm.jpg|Face-palm from a Sage = YOU FAIL Category:Bishops of Bastard characters